


the tedium and avarice, my darling

by sunflower_8



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Angst, Candles, Complicated Relationships, F/F, I'll tag better later, Lowercase, Trauma, fuck i forgot to post this almost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:29:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22917007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflower_8/pseuds/sunflower_8
Summary: “she cradles the candle to her chest, the eerie light casting a glow over her poised face. “from what i recall, you dislike flames, kirigiri.”she freezes, setting down the novel she’s holding and looking at her (companion, partner, lover?) with distaste. “i don’t believe i ever told you that, ludenberg.”the ravenette just smiles.”--the lights go out, and celestia lights a candle
Relationships: Kirigiri Kyoko/Celestia Ludenberg
Comments: 2
Kudos: 71





	the tedium and avarice, my darling

kyouko is reading when the lights go out.

the woman next to her lets out a huff of air, her high-pitched voice tinged with annoyance. “ah. how unfortunate.”

“we should have expected it. the storm has been relentless for days.”

celestia stands, her hands unnaturally clasped over her stomach as she walks to light a candle. “i do love winter, but the blizzards are so obnoxious. i miss the violets we used to grow outside.” the candle smells like roses, and kyouko flinches slightly. still, she listens as celestia says, “do you think we can grow more when the season is over?”

the detective nods. “if that’s what you want.”

celestia smiles. “it is.”

with the conversation concluded, kyouko rises from her armchair. she has always been good at navigating in the dark, so it’s not difficult to locate the bookshelf. still, despite her mastery, she likely wouldn’t be able to slot it in correctly-- at least, not the way she wishes-- so placing it on the edge will have to do. 

her thoughts are interrupted but celestia; it’s a common occurrence, really. “i never knew you kept candles in your house.”

kyouko quirks her eyebrow up. “that’s strange, since you’ve been residing here for a month or so. you get bored while i’m at work, correct?”

celestia doesn’t acknowledge the question. she cradles the candle to her chest, the eerie light casting a glow over her poised face. “from what i recall, you dislike flames, kirigiri.”

she freezes, setting down the novel she’s holding and looking at her ( _ companion, partner, lover? _ ) with distaste. “i don’t believe i ever told you that, ludenberg.”

the ravenette just smiles. “you never use the fireplace and your hands are always gloved.”

“there are plenty of explanations for that.” kyouko scoffs. she’s become an excellent liar, considering how much time she spends with the other. “you’ve settled on a fairly ridiculous one.”

“maybe i have.” the glint in celestia’s cerise eyes is mischievous and devious. to someone else, it may be endearing. for kyouko, it’s one of the few expressions she holds in disdain. “but there is some truth in it, is there not?”

“no.” the lavender-haired woman states coolly. “you are incorrect.”

“ah, but you are a terrible liar, my love.” she sets the candle on the coffee table and raises herself up from where she had been sitting. she cautiously walks to kyouko ( _ click click;  _ her heels are  _ annoying _ ) and wraps her arms around the detective’s waist. “i can read you ever so easily.”

kyouko shakes her head, “i know you are bluffing, celestia.” 

“oh, first names, hm?” she mocks. “is emotion peaking through your tone?”

“if you feel a need to lie, why don’t you just leave me?” kyouko knows the answer (something so  _ frustrating _ , enough for her to pull strands out of her hair in the shower), but she still can’t help but ask. it’s a slip of emotion-- celestia is correct in that regard-- but kyouko will not let her win this argument.

“i have so many reasons to stay.” her lip curls up, and she places a kiss on kyouko’s cheek. the crimson lipstick leaves a damning imprint. “you diminish the tedium and avarice of this world, my darling. you know how to play your cards with a pretty poker face. why would i leave?” it sounds convincing, believable. 

_ and that’s  _ exactly  _ why kyouko doesn’t believe it. _

the lights flicker on, and celestia claps her hands. “thank god. i missed being able to see you. though…” she smiles, and kyouko already knows her dubious plan. “...i would still like to leave the candle on. would you mind?”

kyouko hides her hatred with a carefully phrased remark, “not at all, taeko.” celestia’s smile falls as kyouko’s appears on her face.

_ this is a match i can win _ , kyouko thinks.

**Author's Note:**

> fORGOT TO POST
> 
> yeah uh. i like,,, angst. and complicated relationships. and that good shit. i like it a lot.
> 
> oh i'm dumb forgot this the first time: femslash prompt is candles


End file.
